Disney Songs, Kingdom Hearts Style
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Did you ever feel like certain Disney songs would go great with a situation in Kingdom Hearts if the lyrics were changed just a little bit? Well then this is the fanfiction for you! Join your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters as they sing Disney songs throughout various parts of Kingdom Hearts. I guarantee that if you're a Disney music and KH fan, that you'll love this!
1. Do You Wanna Eat Some Ice Cream

Singing is in italics.

* * *

 ** _Axel's Point of View_**

I guess Isa and I just joined this group of Nobodys called Organization XIII. I wish he would do stuff with me, but he's locked himself up in his room and won't let me in. I guess the fact that we don't have hearts really hit him hard. Well, here goes my next attempt to get him out of his room.

"Isa!" I shout as I knock on the door.

 _"Do you wanna eat some ice cream  
_ _Come on, let's go hang out  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
You make me wanna scream and shout  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna eat some ice cream  
It doesn't have to be just ice cream" _I sung hoping I finally reached him.

"Go away Lea, er Axel, or whoever you are!" Isa, or Saix, whichever he is shouted.

 _"Okay, bye."_ I walked away sadly.

* * *

Saix just got his new job as second in command. I wonder if he'll eat ice cream with me? I'll go ask him.

I knocked on his door. He opened it, but then slammed it in my face. I guess he didn't want to see me. Well, there's no harm in asking.

 _"Do you wanna eat some ice cream  
It would be just us  
I think some company is overdue  
_ _I've started talking to Xigbar and Xemnas_ " I smirk at the memory of annoying Xemnas and Xigbar by talking non-stop.  
 _It get a little lonely  
All these white rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by" _I stand there for a moment hoping Saix will come. When he doesn't open the door, I sigh and leave.

* * *

Roxas is gone and I don't know what to do. Funny. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I'm feeling sadness. Since he's gone, I might as well try to save what I can of the friendship between Saix and me... If there's any of it left.

"Isa?" I knock on the door softly.

 _"Please, I know you're in there  
_ _I've been wondering how you've been  
_ _You gave me courage  
_ _When we were friends  
_ _I want to make amends  
_ _Just let me in  
_ _We could have each other  
_ _Like it used to be  
_ _What are you gonna do  
_ _Do you wanna eat some ice cream"_ I started to do something I didn't think was possible for a Nobody. I started to cry. "Axel, I don't have time for your foolish games. If you have that much free time on your hands, go on a mission." Saix insisted coldly.

That's it! I've had it with this Organization! I've put the Organization before myself for far too long. I'm done. I'm going to run away just like Roxas and... Just like Roxas did.

* * *

Alright. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this fanfic. I want my readers to know that I may adjust the form of my writing to help me with the song, for example, I may do a few chapters in third person, or I might write a chapter like you would a play. If anyone has a song that they would like to see, feel free to let me know.


	2. Reflection

Just so everyone knows, the characters are not limited to one song each. I might use a person more than once. However, I will not use the same song more than once unless bombarded with reviews about repeating a song.

* * *

 _ **Xion's Point of View**_

I've ran away from the Organization, I ran from Axel at Castle Oblivion, and I found out that I'm a puppet made from Sora's memories that's being used to replicate Sora's keyblade. Can this day get any worse?

Currently, I'm in Sunset Terrace, it's a part of Twilight Town that I've never been to before. I don't think Roxas has been here before either. All I can seem to do right now is mope. I see my reflection in a window. When I see my reflection, I sigh. I don't see a girl that Kairi looks like anymore. I see a girl that looks like Kairi.

 _"Look at me  
_ _I will never pass for a perfect girl  
Or a perfect puppet  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to fulfill my purpose  
Roxas would never gain a heart"_ As I'm walking I come to a waterfall that is up against a wall. I see a much clearer reflection, but the reflection that I see isn't mine. It was Sora's.

 _"Who is that boy I see  
_ _Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside" _I blink and suddenly, I'm not Sora anymore. Now I'm Kairi.

 _"When will my reflection show who I am inside."_ It's not fair that every time I look, I don't see myself anymore. It's not fair that I can't be with Roxas. It's not FAIR!

* * *

Poor Xion. Thank you, turkeyhunger99, unicron1000, FanFictionReader225, and relena soulheart for following and favoriting, Cloudhead and Shiranai Atsune for following, Silverbird22 for favoriting, and unicron1000, FanFictionReader225pe I didn't miss anyone.

Cloudhead: I was thinking of you when I wrote this. As I had stated before the chapter, I may use the same character more than once so this might not be the last Xion chapter.

turkeyhunger99: I loved the review, but just so you know, Saix is seven. You said six. Just thought that I would point that out.

keyblademaster avenger: Okay, normally, I would love to take the advice of reviewers, but I already have another request which goes along with my original idea for Be Prepared, and I kind of am afraid of I've Got no Strings since I saw Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. If you've seen it you'll know what I mean, plus, there's also the fact that I'm not sure there would be a good time for Xion to sing a happy song like that after she finds out that she's a puppet.

Silverbird22: I probably will do If I Never Knew You with them, as long as no one suggests anything better for that song, and I definately will do I Just Can't Wait to be a Master.


	3. I Just Can't Wait to be Master

_**This takes place before Birth by Sleep but after Ventus comes to the Land of Departure**_

* * *

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were training on their own. After a few hours, Aqua suggested that they take a break. "Ven, you need to work on your form. You're fast but sloppy. Instead of working on your speed, try working on how you hit. Terra, you should work on some magic. You're really strong, but being strong isn't everything." Aqua suggested.

Terra leaned over and whispered to Ventus, "She's such a spoilsport. This is our personal time and she made us practice, and now she's telling us how to train. I say we ditch her. Got any ideas on how?" Ventus smiled. "I got one." Terra smiled as Ventus whispered his plan. "What are you boys whispering about?" Aqua frowned. "Nothing." Ventus smiled innocently. "You know Aqua, someday I'm going to be a keyblade master and you'll have to listen to everything I say." Terra smirked. Aqua burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ventus asked. "Terra, a master. Can you imagine?" Aqua laughed even harder. "I'll get there someday." Terra said before bursting out into song.

Terra: _I'm gonna be a great master  
So enemies beware  
_

Aqua: _Well I've never seen a master with quite so little care_

Terra: _I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no master was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working out my core_

Aqua: _I don't think it will occur_

Terra: _Oh I just can't wait to be master_

Aqua: You have a long way to go to become a master. If you think-

Terra: _No one saying do this_

Aqua: Now when I said that-

Ventus: _No one saying be there_

Terra: _No one saying stop that_

Aqua: Do you realize-

Ventus and Terra: _No one saying see here_

Aqua: NOW SEE HERE!

Terra: _Free to run around all day_

Aqua: Well that's definitely out.

Terra: _Free to do it all my way_

Aqua: _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart_

Terra: _Masters don't need advice from little bluenettes for a start_

Aqua: _If this is where the line of masters is headed count me out!  
Out of service, Out of training, I wouldn't hang about!  
Terra is getting wildly absurd  
_

Terra: _Oh I just can't wait to be master  
Everybody look left _(Ventus summons the wind to pull Aqua to the left)  
 _Everybody look right_ (Ventus summons the wind to pull Aqua to the right)  
 _Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight _(Ventus casts a light spell so that Terra could have a spotlight)

Aqua: Not yet!

Ventus: _He's gonna do it so much faster  
He's so good he's gonna go right past her  
Just so you know Aqua, he's not a nerd_

Terra: _Oh I just can't wait to be master  
Oh I just can't wait to be master  
Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaait- _

Aqua: Okay, enough already! (Music stops) I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, just please stop singing! I'm going to my room to get some peace and quiet!" (Aqua leaves while Terra and Ventus high five.)

* * *

So sorry I left for like... more than a month! I've been busy with other fanfictions and stuff. Thank you Spiderfan626 and Guardian's Solace for Favoriting and Following. Thank you lyokoMARVELanime, fluteprincess95, and hilli98215 for Following. Thank you The Silver Magician of Chaos for following.

turkeyhunger99: Wow... That's really weird that Saix without the "a" is six.

Silverbird22: I did I just can't wait to be master for you. I hope it lived up to your expectations.

lyokoMARVELanime: I've got a special group of people for Hakuna Matata. However, I will consider some songs I could have Sora and Kairi do. They do make a cute couple.


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Takes place after Riku, Sora, and Kairi return to the islands. Sora and Kairi are on their first date.**

* * *

Tidus and Riku are hiding in a bush as Sora and Kairi are having a picnic. "Looks like I'm gonna win the bet. They aren't gonna kiss." Tidus whispered. "They are too. They just need a little help." Riku whispered back. Riku smirked as he pulled out something he grabbed as a souvenir from Symphony of Sorcery. It was a music sheet. Magical music started to play. Riku started to sing.

 _"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl"_

"Did you hear something?" Sora asked Kairi. "I don't know. Maybe it was your imagination." Kairi answered.

 _"Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

For a moment, they looked like they might kiss, but then Sora pulled away. Riku huffed softly in frusteration.

 _"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl"  
_

"You know, it's nice being out here, just the two of us. We should have done this sooner." Sora stated. "Yes we should have. You just didn't get up the nerve to ask me sooner." Kairi teased. "I guess so, but I was gone for about two years. Kind of hard to go on a date when you're saving the worlds." Sora laughed. "Oh, I can see it now! Sora dear, could you please passed the salad?" Kairi switched to her impersonation of Sora. "Oh sure Kairi, let me just defeat Xemnas first." Sora and Kairi laughed.

 _"Now's your moment  
Foating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She's too shy a girl  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
_ _Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl_  
Go on and _kiss the girl"_

This was it. Sora and Kairi were about to kiss. Riku held his breath. "No!" Tidus shouted coming out from the bush. "T-Tidus?! What are you doing here?!" Sora exclaimed. Riku came out of the bush. "That's it! The bet's off Tidus!" Riku and Tidus walked away leaving a very confused Sora and Kairi.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I didn't do as much to it, but I didn't really have to change that much to make it work. Thank you CyanMBarker for following. Thank you AquaStormXIV for favoriting. Thank you Guardian's Solace for your review.

FanFictionReader225: I didn't have Selphie or Wakka, and Tidus wasn't setting them up, but I hope you liked it anyway.

Silverbird22: I did have something else planned for Let it Go, but your idea is way better. I'll probably use both of your ideas. No promises though.

lyokoMARVELanime: This takes care of one of your requests. I'll get to you other one eventually.


	5. Hakuna Matata

**Roxas is in Sora's heart, moping.**

* * *

I sure wish I could see Axel again... And that other girl. What was her name? Ventus appeared. "Hey Roxas. Why so sad?" He asked. Sora appeared as well. "Yeah. You gotta be happy, and keep smiling." He encouraged. "Not much to be happy about." Roxas sighed. "You know what he needs is Hakuna Matata." Ventus suggested. "Hakuna Matata? What's that?" Roxas snapped. "Well Roxas, I'm so glad you asked." Sora smiled. **  
**

Ventus: _Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase_

Sora: _Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passing craze_

Ventus: _It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_

Sora and Ventus: _It's out problem free  
Philosophy_

Ventus: _Hakuna Matata_

Roxas: Hakuna Matata?

Sora: Yeah, it's our motto.

Roxas: What's a motto?

Ventus: Nothing. What's a motto with you? (Ventus and Sora laugh.)

Sora: You know, Roxas? These two words will solve all your problems.

Ventus: That's right. Take Sora for example. Why _when he was a young, young child._

Sora: _When I was a young, young chiiiiild_

Ventus: Very nice.

Sora: Thanks.

Ventus: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal_

Sora: I a sensitive soul  
 _Though I seem thick skulled  
_ And it hurt  
 _when Riku made me bald_

Ventus: Wait... what does that have to do with anything?

Sora: Bald rhymes with skulled.

Ventus: Fine. Back to the song.

Sora: _Oh the shame_

Ventus: He was ashamed.

Sora: _Thought of changing my name_

Ventus: Oh, what's in a name?

Sora: _And I got downhearted_

Ventus: How did you feel?

Sora: _Everytime that I-_

Ventus: Hey Sora, not in front of Roxas.

Sora: Oh, sorry.

Roxas: Oh yes, because I'm so sensitive. (Roxas rolls his eyes.)

Ventus and Sora: _Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passing craze_

Roxas: _It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_

Ventus: Yeah, sing it Rox.

Ventus and Roxas: _It's our problem free_

Sora: _Philosophy_

Sora, Roxas, and Ventus: _Hakuna Matata_

* * *

Time passed and Roxas learned to like his new place inside Sora's heart _  
_

Roxas: _It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_

Roxas, Sora, and Ventus: _It's our problem free  
Philosophy_

Roxas: _Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuuuuunaaa Matata_

Ventus: _Hakuna Matata_

Roxas: _Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thank you Commanderoflnsanity for following. Thank you relena soulheart, Cloudhead, FanFictionReader225 and lyokoMARVELanime for your reviews.

Taliax: I'm planning on using that eventually. I'll put it in whenever I can.

Spiderfan626: Poor Unfortunate souls... perhaps. For Let it go, I was originally intending on that, but then Silverbird22 gave me a new idea for it. I have to figure out some SoKai songs. Also, I had started working on this chapter before your review so that's why it was this song.

Silverbird22: My original plan for Let it Go was Riku. I also came up with a new idea. I've decided that I won't use young Xehanort. I think I'm going to twist Let it Go a lot to have Master Xehanort sing it. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I feel like that would make for a super hilarious song. Perhaps he'll try to get Ventus to unleash the darkness inside of him to form the X-blade. I also think that Once Upon a Dream would be better for Roxas and Xion.


	6. When Will My Life Begin

Namine awoke in the mansion in Twilight Town. Not only did she have a day of fixing Sora's memories, but she also had a day of doing all the chores, because DiZ and Riku didn't do them and they still needed to be done. "Time for my daily activities." Namine sighed as the got out the broom.

 _ **Namine's Point of View**_

 _"Seven A.M the usual morning line up.  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax  
Do laundry and mop and shine up  
Sweep again" _Namine glanced at the clock.  
 _And by then it's like seven fifteen"_ Yes! I'm early! Maybe I can take a break without DiZ noticing.  
 _"And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few more drawings to Sora's memory  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin."_

I go back to repairing Sora's memories. "Namine, what are you doing?" He asks me. "Nothing, just fixing Sora's memories." I replied. "I thought I heard a guitar... I must be hearing things." DiZ muttered as he left. Now I can have some fun.

 _"Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch-" _That was when I saw DiZ. "Namine, what are you doing?" He asked me. "Stretching." I replied. "Well then, let's try for less stretching and more drawing." He ordered before he left.

Now... where was I? Oh yeah!

 _"Then I'll stretch, Have to sketch  
Take a climb, sow a dress  
And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare  
I'll draw his memories some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll draw and draw and draw and draw with care  
Doing the same thing I've always been  
And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering  
When will my life begin  
Hopefully soon  
Sora will awake  
And his memories will no longer be fake"_ I turned to a picture of Sora and Kairi. They were sitting at the paopu tree romantically. I envy her.  
 _"What is it like  
To be in her shoes  
No matter what I do  
I always seem to lose"  
_

I stare at the picture longingly, wishing that Sora was in love with me.

* * *

Hey guys. It's been a while. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you Emji Amsdaughter, Spirit of Writing for following/favoriting. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review.

Spirit of Writing: I already have someone for Let it Go.

SilverBird22: The only problem with Xion in Hakuna Matata is that she isn't exactly the Hakuna Matata type of person. I can see where you would want Vanitas. I hadn't thought of that.

Shiranai Atsune: I'll consider that.

Guardian's Solace: Glad you like that idea. I'm considering doing some more like that.


	7. A Whole New World

Sora and Kairi are going on a date to another world. Kairi can barely control her excitement as they wait in the gummi ship which is on auto pilot. Sora started off a beautiful duet.

Sora: _I can show you the worlds  
Shining shimmering splendid  
Tell me Princess  
Now when did you last let your heart decide  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under on a gummi ship ride  
To a whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
_

Kairi: _A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear that now I'm going to a whole new world with you_

Sora: _I'm going to a whole new world with you_

Kairi: _Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring tumbling freewheeling through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world_

Sora: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Kairi: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Sora: _Hold your breath  
It gets better_

Kairi: _I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Sora: _A whole new world_

Kairi: _Every turn a surprise_

Sora: _With new horizons to pursue_

Kairi: _Every moment red letter_

Sora and Kairi: _I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

Sora: _A whole new world_

Kairi: _A whole new world_

Sora: _That's where we'll be_

Kairi: _That's where we'll be_

Sora: A thrilling chase

Kairi: _A wondrous place_

Sora and Kairi: _For you and me_

"Well, Kairi it looks like we're here. Agrabah." Sora announced. "Sora, why Agrabah?" Kairi asked. "I don't know. I just got this weird feeling that it would be the perfect place." Sora said.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry this took me so long. Thank you FanFictionReader225 and lyokoMARVELanime for your reviews. Thank you Milady Pocky for favoriting and following.

Spiderfan626: I'm guessing you watched Hercules recently. Even the Disney song that wasn't from Hercules that you mentioned had a scene that looks like it's from Hercules. I'll try to do your requests best as I can, although I think I Can Go the Distance would work better for Riku. I might do that instead.

Milady Pocky: I'm not sure how I can do it, but I'll try to figure something out.

SilverBird22: I actually have something for the first For the First Time in Forever. But I might be able to do something like that for the second For the First Time in Forever.


	8. For the First Time in Forever

**_In Aqua's room_**

Aqua woke up one morning feeling excited. "It's my Mark of Mastery Exam." She told herself. "It's my Mark of Master Exam!" She shouted with joy. She was so excited that she started singing.

 _"I've been waiting all my life for this day  
I hope it won't go in disarray  
And Terra and I will both have victory  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Don't have a cell phone to make calls  
Soon other worlds I might get to see  
I'll see actual real live people  
Some might be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I'll be shining with light  
For the first time in forever  
I was training through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
For the first time in forever  
I won't stay in this world of stone_  
I can't wait to be a Keyblade Master! What if I'm... the Keyblade Master?  
 _Tonight imagine me keyblade and all  
_ _So cool and mature against the wall  
_ _A picture of sophisticated grace  
_ _I suddenly see him standing there  
Terra is so tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face  
But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Nothing really bizarre  
A little like the life I've lead so far  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I'll do magic  
There'll be love  
For the first time in forever  
He could notice I'm the one  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance_

 ** _Meanwhile in Terra's Room_**

Terra was as nervous as ever, hoping that his darkness wouldn't show. He was so nervous, he accidentally started singing and rhyming.

 _"Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know  
But it's only for today_

Aqua: _It's only for today_

Terra: _It's agony to wait  
_

Aqua: _It's agony to wait_

Terra: _I have to be good I have to be great  
_

Aqua: _This is great  
For the first time in forever_

Terra: _Don't let them in  
Don't let them see_

Aqua: _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

Terra: _Be the good guy you always have to be_

Aqua: _A chance to change my whole world_

Terra: _Conceal_

Aqua: _A chance to find true love_

Terra: _Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know_

Aqua: _And there's no second chance tomorrow  
So it has to be today  
Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my wayyyyyyyyy_

And that was when Aqua bumped into Terra. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you." Aqua apologized. "Sorry, was I in your way?" Terra asked. "Oh... no. Nothings in my way. Just passing by...Yeah." Aqua blushed.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I had this written out before I started this fanfic and thought that it would be perfect in For the First Time in Forever. Thank you Sdb5ss for following. Thank you MagicMoonthewolfpony for favoriting and following. Thank you Sdb5ss and FanFictionReader225 for your reviews.

Silverbird22: Big Hero 6 is totally gonna rock. I doubt they will, but they should have the Fred's Angels song in it. Maybe I should use that in one of my chapters.

lyokoMARVELanime: Right now I think I'm going to use only songs that the Disney characters actually sang. I feel like I can work with them a lot better.

tuckeyhunger99: Right now, I'm only using ones that are sang by the Disney characters. I might try for something like this later.


	9. Hellfire

Xemnas was worshiping Kingdom Hearts as he always was, but he couldn't stop thinking about a certain puppet who had ran away from the Organization. He decided to tell Kingdom Hearts about it. And of course, what better way to convey something to Kingdom Hearts than to sing. Therefore, he started singing.

 _"Kingdom Hearts  
You know I am a Nobody  
Of my Organization, I am justly proud  
Kingdom Hearts  
You know I'm so much better than  
All the other Nobody's around  
Then tell me Kingdom Hearts  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why I see her faceless face still scorches my soul  
I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This burning in my skin  
_ _This burning desire  
I will not let her win"  
_Now, one thing you should know about Xemnas. Before he had started worshiping Kingdom Hearts that day, he had a few drinks too many and started to see men in Organization coats only, they weren't anyone from Organization XIII. He continued singing.

 _"It's not my fault  
I'm not to blame  
It is the little puppet who managed to escape  
It's not my fault  
If in my plan  
I didn't count on her running as fast as she ran_

The Organization coat people disappeared.

 _Help me Kingdom Hearts  
Don't let the puppet get away  
Don't let her ruin all of my plans  
I'll find Number XVI  
I'll find a way to make her stay  
If I have to search across the lands  
_

 _Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now puppet it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

 _Won't have mercy on her  
I will make her see  
But she will be mine or  
She will burn"_

And that was when Xemnas collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Hi guys. It's been a while. I hope you liked it. Thank you Hiddensecret564, Yin Niy, and faithful2kh for favoriting and following. Thank you RequiemofKingdomHearts for favoriting. Thank you Hiddensecret564 for your review.

Raitoningu PIKACHU: Yep. I totally ship that pairing.

Silverbird22: Alright. I'll try to fit in Fred's Angels when I can. I have so many song requests, but I'll try really hard to get to this one. Yeah, I don't have a ps4 either. I'm planning on working on getting one when the release date for Kingdom Hearts 3 is out.

Yin Niy: I'm not really sure about that one. I've got this thing against voodoo and witchcraft and things like that so I personally don't feel comfortable doing that one.

RequiemofKingdomHearts: Here's Hellfire for you. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Sora's Angels

_**The seven guardians of light, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku, Sora, Mickey, and Roxas were on their way to a final battle with Xeahnort in The Castle That Someday Will Be**_

Sora saw how on the edge everyone was and decided that nothing relieves stress like a good self-made theme song.

 _"Six intrepid friends led by Sora their leader  
Sora  
Sora's angels mm mm mm  
Sora's angels mm mm mm  
Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient keychain they found in the attic mm mm mm  
The keychain is green mm mm mm  
It's probably an emrald m-" _But Sora was cut off by Roxas.

"Sora, if you don't stop, I will Strike Raid you in the face!" Ventus huffed.

* * *

Yay! 20 followers and 10 songs! Bring out the confetti cannons! Thank you to everyone who has supported me! I hope you'll keep on enjoying me! Thank you Petor for following. Thank you RequiemofKingdomHearts, Raitoningu PIKACHU, Hiddensecret564, Cloudhead, and KHloverReads for your reviews.

Spiderfan626: Alright. I'll check it out.

faithful2kh: I'll try for a Ventus and Vanitas song, but I don't know about For the First Time in Forever.

Silverbird22: Sorry about not doing your requests yet. I've been starting with the most recent requests and have been working my way back. Soooo sorry. I'll try to get them up when I can. I can't guarantee I'll have them up soon but I'll try. I get swamped with requests... not that it's a bad thing. At least I got Fred's Angels up.


	11. I'll Make a Man out of You

**Xemnas** _ **is holding a meeting for the first Organization XIII in the Grey Area**_

"As you know we have located the Keyblade Bearer, Sora. We need to be in top shape in order to succeed. You may be thinking right now, why are we here in the Grey Area and not in the Round Room?" Xemnas said waving his hand. The couches, chairs, and tables disappeared. "It is because I called you here for extra training." Everyone except Saix groaned. "We've got a long way to go." Xemnas mutters to himself, and then starts to sing motivationally to the Organization.

 _"Let's get down to business to defeat Heartless  
Did I pick the worst when I need the best  
_Summon you're weapons and pick a partner to practice with. Saix, you have no need to be here seeing that through most of this you will be handing out missions most of the time, you are excused." Xemnas ordered. Axel, looking for something easy, picked Demyx. Demyx tried to use water several times, but it evaporated before it even touched Axel.  
 _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
_ _And you can bet before we're through  
_ _Mister I'll make a man out of you"_  
Demyx accidentally splashed waster on Xemnas. Filled with fury, Xemnas turned to Demyx trying his best not to crack Demyx's skull. Demyx shrunk under his superior's glare.

 _"Tranquil as the forest but a fire within  
Once you find your center you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you"  
_"Um, Superior? Could I go to the bathroom?" Demyx asked. "Fine." Xemnas grumbled with an eye roll. He started fighting some of the members instead of that member's partner.

 _"I'm never gonna catch my breath"_ Zexion sang.  
 _"Say goodbye to those who knew me"_ Xaldin managed.  
 _"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_ Vexen shrieked after a near death experience.  
 _"This guy's got us scared to death"_ Axel continued.  
 _"Hope he doesn't see right through me"_ Demyx sang from the his bedroom while reading a comic book and eating chocolate chip cookies.  
 _"Each moment's looking more grim"_ Zexion finished.

 _"Be a man"_ They all sang.  
 _"We must be swift as the coursing river"_ Xemnas continued.  
 _"Be a man"_ They repeated.  
 _"With all the strength of a great typhoon"_ Xemnas sang.  
 _"Be a man"_ They all sang again.  
 _"With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Time is racing toward us till the Heartless arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive"  
_That's when Saix came in dragging Demyx into the room.

 _"I'm unsuited for the rage of war  
May I go to my room"_ Demyx sang hoping that is would work. Xemnas apparently thought that he wasn't worth the headache because he replied by singing,  
 _"How could I make a man out of you?"_ Demyx left, taking it as permission to leave. The rest of the Organization finished the song while training.

 _"Be a man_  
 _We must be swift as the coursing river_  
 _Be a man_  
 _With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
_ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" _

"Um, Superior... I'm not sure if you noticed this but I'm a girl." Larxene said. "Oh... right. Well in that case you're excused. The rest of you get back to training." Xemnas ordered.

* * *

I love how this one turned out. It's probably my favorite. Thank you Raitoningu PIKACHU, KHloverReads, and faithful2kh for your reviews. Thank you PrismRain13 for favoriting and following.

hilli98215: Right now, I prefer to do the songs that the actual Disney characters sing rather than songs that were more of in the background.

Silverbird22: I finally did it!


	12. Rotten to the Core

_**It was your normal day in The Castle that Never Was, except for a few of the members in the Organization XIII, the members being Axel, Roxas, Larxene, and Xion were deciding to cause trouble. Yes, you heard me. Xion actually has a bad side to her!**_

"Alright. Everybody remember the plan?" Axel asked. "Make as much trouble as you can." Roxas recited. "And sing the song that we wrote while doing it." Xion added. "And we can't split up or else the song will be broken up and it won't be as cool." Larxene reminded. "Alright. Does everyone have their mp3 with a built in speaker that has the background music ready?" Axel asked. "Ready." They all confirmed. "Alright then. Let's go." Axel said as they went into the grey area where Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen, and Luxord were. Xion shook her spray paint can and started spraying the wall, painting a purple X. "You can't do that!" Vexen shouted, trying to stop her. She dodged and continued to paint the wall. As he kept trying to stop her, she kept dodging all the while singing.

Xion: _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad  
_

Axel snuck up behind Saix and started making funny faces behind him. Saix caught him and did his best to not go into berserk mode. Axel started singing his part.

Axel: _A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home_

Larxene started walking on the tables, couches, and chairs and when she got to the people sitting on the couches and chairs, she kicked the people off, all the while singing.

Larxene: _So I got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
Don't have a heart to love_

Roxas grabbed an apple that Xigbar was just about to eat and took a bite. Xigbar got up and chased after him while Roxas sang.

Roxas: _They think I'm callous  
A low life hood  
I feel so useless  
_

Roxas, Larxene, Xion, and Axel: Misunderstood!

Xion joined Larxene on the table and they sang the next part.

Xion and Larxene: _Mirror, Mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world_

They got into the center and high fived each other before running to The Hall of Empty Melodies as they had previously planned out, when everybody was angry at them. On the way they continued the song as everybody else followed them.

Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Xion: _I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next, nothing like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core_

Once there, Xion painted the walls with X's.

Xion: _Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that  
I'm just unique_

Axel burnt any lower Nobodys that happened to be in the room.

Axel: _What me a traitor  
Ain't got your back  
Are we not friends  
What's up with that_

Larxene took off her coat to reveal a sparkly black dress which got on Saix's nerves because she wasn't in uniform.

Larxene: _So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt_

Roxas dodged Xigbar's bullets.

Roxas: _The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
_

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Larxene: You ain't seen nothing yet!

Xion took off her coat to reveal a dress that matched Larxene's. Larxene and Xion joined in the center again.

Xion and Larxene: _Mirror, Mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world  
_

The four of them gathered together to perform the dance moves that they choreographed together.

Roxas, Larxene, Xion, and Axel: _I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core_

"Hey guys, what do we do after everyone's angry at us?" Roxas asked. The four of them looked around at the angry Nobodys. "Uh... I'd say the best plan would be... RUN!" Axel squeaked intimidated by the surrounding Nobodys. Roxas, Xion, Larxene, and Axel ran for their lives.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thank you Raitoningu PIKACHU for your review. Thank you Theysharethesamesky and speedster101 for favoriting and following.

SHSLAwesome: I'm planning on doing that eventually. I just have to get to that.

Silverbird22: I'll try to get to that eventually. Probably when the requests slow down.

lyokoMARVELanime: I'll try to do that one eventually.

Wannabe Looter: Perhaps I'll do that one.

KHloverReads: I'll see what I can do.

speedster101: I decided to do your Descendants request. Hope you liked it.


	13. If Only

_**Xion's Point of View**_

I'm on a mission with Roxas. I should be grateful that I'm still allowed to go on missions after running away. All throughout the mission, I was distracted. I should be happy for what little time I have left.

After the mission, we go to the Clock Tower. "I'll go get ice cream." Roxas said, before leaving. I'm so confused. I start to sing.

 _"A million thoughts  
In my head  
Should I really keep on listening  
Cause up till now  
I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't  
decide  
What's wrong  
What's right  
Which way should I go  
If only I knew what my head was telling me  
Can't have any feeling  
Is this just a dream  
Oh ohh yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find a way to who I'm meant to be  
Oh Ohhh  
If only yeahhh  
Am I  
Crazy  
Maybe  
We could happen  
Yeah  
Will you  
Still be  
With me  
When the magic's all run out  
If only I knew what my head was telling me  
Can't have any feeling  
Is this just a dream  
Oh Ohhhhh  
If only  
Yeahhh  
If only  
Yeahhh  
If only  
Yeahhhh  
If only  
If only"_

"Hey, Xion! I'm back." Roxas said handing me a bar of sea salt ice cream. "Thank you Roxas. I wish things would always be like this." I remarked. "Yeah... If only." Roxas sighed.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope this was okay. This wasn't an easy song to do. Thank you, TheyAllStartOutOrdinary for favoriting and following. Thank you, Tails Anhidec for favoriting. Thank you NatNicole and speedster101 for your reviews.

Cloudhead: As a matter of fact, I do ship RokuShi. I decided to do your suggestion.


	14. Be Prepared

_**In the Castle That Never Was, Xehanort was discussing failures with the new Organization**_

"Why can't any of you defeat that dull ordinary boy?!" Master Xehanort yelled. "Well, it wasn't like he was alone Xehanort." Vanitas countered calmly. "Yeah. What are we supposed to do? Kill the guardians of light?" Xigbar asked. "Precisely." Xehanort replied. He snapped his fingers and Xemnas turned on the speaker. Country music started playing in the background. "That's the wrong song you idiot!" Xehanort yelled. "But you told me to put on the background music to Be Prepared. I did exactly as you asked." Xemnas replied. "You did not! I said the Lion King Be Prepared. Not this... this..." Xehanort fumed before putting in the right song.

 _"I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthogs backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The light are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking blades and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
_ _A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer"_

Vanitas cut in. "And where do we feature?"

Xehanort smirked. "Just listen to teacher.  
 _I know it sound sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice delicious squared  
Be prepared"_

"Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?" Xigbar asked. "For the death of the guardians of light." Xehanort replied. "Oh, are they all sick?" Xigbar wondered. "No, fool. We're going to kill them. Sora included." Xehanort mused. "Great idea. Who needs a keyblade anyway?" Xigbar asked. Xigbar along with Saix, whose brains were temporarily fried from his heart melding with Xehanort's chanted, "No blade, no blade, la la la la la la." Xehanort grew frustrated. "Idiots! I have a keyblade!" He reminded them. "Awww" Xigbar and Saix groaned. "My fellow seekers of darkness, continue with me and you'll never be treated as an outcast of the darkness again!" The organization cheered. The rest of the organization started singing.

 _"It's great that we're all connected  
With a master who's always adored"_

Master Xehanort continued the song.  
 _"Of course, quid pro quo you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is_  
You won't be going anywhere without me!  
 _So prepare for the coup of a century  
_ _Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
_ _Meticulous planning  
_ _Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be master, undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared" _Xehanort sang. The rest of the organization helped finish the song.

 _"Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared"_

"So how are we going to kill them?" Xigbar asked. "Well I was thinking a heard of buffalo might do the trick." Xehanort replied. "I thought we had to clash with them to make the X-blade." Vanitas pointed out. "Logic is evil!" Xehanort screamed in frustration before leaving the room. "So we're not going to kill them?" Xigbar asked. "It appears that way." Vanitas replied.

* * *

Hope you liked this one. I've been meaning to do it for a while. It was so much fun looking up all the words in this song that I didn't know. Scar has a large vocabulary. Speaking of large vocabularies, has anyone else noticed that the Organization members in Re:Chain of Memories use words that you have to look up? I mean seriously, who uses the word denouement? Also, can anyone guess where the first song came from?

Thank you Cloudhead and TheyAllStartOutOrdinary for your reviews.

Tails Anhidec: I would have loved to do that song except for the fact that I actually haven't watched Lion King 2 and I really have been wanting to watch it for a while now and I don't want any spoilers. That and I wouldn't quite grasp the feeling of the song. Sorry :(


	15. Let it Go

_**Before Birth by Sleep Ventus' Point of View**_

Master Xehanort still wants me to forge the X-blade. I can't do it. I'm really scared. I wish that I wasn't in the Keyblade Graveyard still attempting to forge the X-blade for him. "You can do it Ventus!" Master Xehanort encouraged. "I can't Master! Please! I can't do what you want!" I shouted. There were Heartless surrounding me as he encouraged me to forge the X-blade. Master Xehanort started to break out into song. I'm surprised with how high he can make his voice. It sounded like something a female would sing in a movie about snow and sisters with talking a snowman and a evil prince, but I seriously doubt that that's what it is.

 _"The wind blows cold in this world of old  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A world of isolation and you're still just a teen  
The wind is howling, but you can't even glide  
Just do it boy, there's nothing to hide  
Just let me in  
Just let me see  
Forge the X-blade  
That's what you're meant to be  
Go on and feel  
The dark and glow  
I already know  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Don't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Just spread your wing and soar  
I don't care what you're going to say  
Let the dark rage on  
It shouldn't bother you anyway  
_

 _It's funny how your resistance  
Makes you seem small  
I don't let my fear control me  
And soon I'll have it all  
It's time to see what you can do  
To test your limits and break through  
No right  
No wrong  
No rules for me  
Don't try to plea  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Become one with the light and dark  
Let it go  
Let it go  
It should be a walk in the park  
Here you stand  
And here you'll stay  
Until the dark rages on_

 _Put your fury through the air into the ground  
Have your heart spiraling in X-blade fractals all around  
And one though the X-blade is like a powerful blast  
You're never going back  
The past is in the past  
Let it go  
Let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The X-blade won't be gone  
Here you stand  
And here you'll stay  
Let the dark rage on  
It shouldn't bother you anyway"_

I cowered in fear. "Please don't sing again Master. I'll do my best to forge the X-blade! I'll try extra hard! Just please don't sing again!" I pleaded. "That's what I like to hear. Good to see that you've come to your sen- Wait a minute, did you just insult my singing?" Master Xehanort snapped. He teleported right behind me and whacked me with his keyblade. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was Master Xehanort saying, "Feckless youth."

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this and aren't thinking "What has this person done to Let it Go!"

Thank you LexiCon, OblivionDTD, and Tails Anhidec for your reviews. Thank you vivythefanficwriter for favoriting and following.

Cloudhead: I was thinking the same thing as I was writing Be Prepared


	16. Part of Your World

**_Namine's Point of View_**

Soon... I'll be able to meet Sora here in Castle Oblivion. I just need to keep taking away his memories. I look around the room. Sora's life is everywhere on the walls of the room. I smile as I take a small break to admire my drawings.

 _"Look at this stuff  
_ _Isn't it neat  
_ _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete  
_ _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
_ _The girl who has everything  
_ _Look at this trove  
_ _Treasures untold  
_ _How many wonders can one small room hold  
_ _Looking around here you'd think  
_ Sure, _She''so got everything  
_ _I've got pictures of Riki aplenty  
_ _I've got Sora and Kairi galore  
_ You want the three of them? I've got over twenty.  
 _But who cares  
_ _No big deal  
_ _I want more  
_ _I wanna be where some people are  
_ _I wanna be  
_ _Wanna be there dancing  
_ _Being with everyone who is_ what do you call it? Oh, complete.  
 _drawing really won't get you far  
_ _Friends are required for playing laughing  
_ _We could stroll along on the_ what's that word again? " _beach"  
_ I look through more pictures with Sora Riku, and Kairi doing various things.  
 _"There's where they walk  
_ _There's where they run  
_ _There's when they stayed all day in the sun  
_ _Wandering free  
_ _Wish I could be  
_ _Part of their world  
_ _What would I give  
_ _If I could live out of this Castle  
_ _What would I pay  
_ _To spend a day  
_ _Warm on the sand  
_ _Betcha it's grand  
_ _To understand that life's not one big Heartless slaughter  
_ _All the people  
_ _With their easels  
_ _Ready to stand  
_ _I'm ready to know what the people know  
_ _Ask them my questions and get some answers  
_ _What's a fire  
_ _And why does it  
_ _what's the word  
_ _Burn  
_ _When's it my turn  
_ _Wouldn't I love  
_ _Love to be with Sora  
_ _Out there and free  
_ _Wish I could be  
_ _Part of that world"_

I hope Sora will come to me soon. Then, we can be together.

* * *

I'm sooooooooo sorry for leaving you guys for sooooooooo long. Although it probably under up hurting me more than you. By the way, what did you think of the new trailers for KH3 and 2.8? Kingdom Hearts 2.8 looks like it's going to be awesome! I'm so excited. I wish I had a PS4. Thank you FireBird222 for favoriting. Thank you Groupix32 for following. Thank you Guardian's Solace for your review.

GuestGirl7812: I'll try and work on that.

Keyblade5103: Here's Part of Your World. Hopefully soon I'll do Under the Sea.

RequiemofKingdomHearts: I'll see what I can do.


	17. For the First Time in Forever (Again)

Aqua was battling the Terra-Xehanort in Destiny Islands. The Organization weren't with Terra and The Guardins of light weren't with Aqua. It was just the two of them. Terra had managed to gain control over his mouth, but not over his body.

"Aqua, please! You have to leave! I'm just trying to protect you!" Terra pleaded. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Aqua insisted, before starting to sing a song which oddly sounded a lot like one she sang right before my Mark of Mastery exam.

Aqua: Please don't shut me out again!  
 _Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand_  
We can head defeat the darkness in you together  
 _You don't have to live in fear  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here_

Terra: Aqua  
 _Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go watch over Ven until he awakes_

Aqua: Yeah, but-

Terra: I know  
 _you mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes I'm alone  
But I need to be  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me  
_

Aqua: _Actually we're not_

Terra: _What do you mean you're not_

Aqua: _I get the feeling you don't know_

Terra: _What do I not know_

Aqua: _Our world has already been invaded  
So..._

Terra: What?!

Aqua: The Organization already found Ventus and took them to The Castle that Never Was.

Terra: The castle?!

Aqua: But that's okay. We can get him back.

Terra: There's no way we can. I don't know how!

Aqua: Sure we can! I know we can!  
 _Cause for the first time in forever_

Terra: _I'm such a fool  
_ _I can't be free_

Aqua: _You don't have to be afraid_

Terra: _No escape from the dark inside of me_

Aqua: _We can work this out together_

Terra: _Can't control the dark_

Aqua: _We will always find a way_

Terra: _Ohhhhhh  
Aqua please you'll only make it worse_

Aqua: _Don't panic_

Terra: _There's so much fear_

Aqua: _We'll make everything right_

Terra: _You're not safe here_

Aqua: _We can face this thing together_

Terra: _No_

Aqua: _We can make it better_

Terra: _Ahhhhhhh_

Aqua: _And everything will be alright_

Terra: _I can't_

Terra knocked Aqua's keyblade out of her hand. It clattered to the floor. Terra moved in for the final blow, but stopped just inches from her face. "Aqua, you have to go!" He shouted. "No, I'm not leaving without you." Aqua insisted. "Yes, you are." He said before creating a giant Heartless. The Heartless grabbed her and took her through a dark corridor.

* * *

How was that? I hope you liked it. Also, I have a friend on Deviant Art, Darkittycat13. Please check out my friend's pictures. Thank you grassfire101 and General Rhapsodos for favoriting and following. Thank you Firebird222 for following. Thank you NatNicole for favoriting. Thank you Milady Pocky, RequiemofKingdomHearts, and Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER for your reviews.

NatNicole: I guess it would be in the canon. Well, I don't think that matters much because it wasn't a big part of Kingdom Hearts or anything like that so I don't think that it'll hurt anything to throw in The Little Mermaid songs.


	18. Something There

**This chapter was not made by me. All credit for this chapter goes to NatNicole with some minor editing by myself. This song is not made to be romantic in any way shape or form. This song is platonic. Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Inside of Sora's Heart**_

Roxas and Sora just joined together. Roxas and Sora were both so stunned that they were singing in their thoughts.

 **Roxas:** _There's something sweet, and very kind  
But for me his is a course that's undefined  
And though he's dear, to others sure  
I wonder why I didn't see his heart there before  
_

 **Sora:** _He came this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my flaws  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before_

 **Roxas:** _New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True that he's no prince charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
_

As they were looking at each other, Ventus, Xion, and Digital Ansem the Wise watched from afar. They started singing randomly, because that's what normal people do. Sing randomly.

 **Ventus:** _Well who'd have thought_

 **Xion:** _Well bless my soul_

 **Ansem:** _Well who'd have known_

 **Xion:** _Well who indeed_

 **Ventus:** _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

 **Xion:** _It's so peculiar_

 **Xion, Ventus, and Ansem:** _We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There is now something there that wasn't there before_

* * *

Oh wow, you guys I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you that long! I am so so sorry! I'll try to update more frequently in the future. Thank you Starlight Moon Midnight for favoriting and following. Thank you NatNicole for rereading and reviewing the chapters.

Starlight Moon Midnight: Well, I'll see what I can do and when I can do it.

Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER: Yeah, I suppose he wouldn't exactly be free. Free to use the darkness?


	19. A Girl Worth Fighting For

The trio consisting of a Keyblade Wielder. a duck Sorcerer and a dog Royal Knight were walking down the plank of their Gummi Ship onto the terrain of **another** World.

Sora Donald and Goofy: _For a long time, we've been marching off to battle_

Sora: _In our thund'ring herd,_  
 _We feel a lot like cattle_.

He slashed through a Heartless that resembled a cow, wincing at its "moo" as it faded from existence.

Trio: _Like the pounding beat,_  
 _Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!_

Sora and Goofy slumped their shoulders as they came to a stop.

Donald: _Hey, think of instead_  
 _A girl worth fighting for!_

His friends were too tired to even shrug the feathered arms off their shoulders, giving the wizard a blank look.

Sora: Huh?

Donald: That's what I said; _a girl worth fighting for!_

He pulled a folded photograph out of his breastpocket and opened it to show Daisy in a pretty dress.

Donald: _My girlfriend's paler than the Moon,_  
 _With eyes that shine like stars..._

Sora (grinning): _My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars._

He imagined a certain redhead admiring how much stronger he had gotten after over a year of fighting Darkness - once Riku would be found and the two boys would join Kairi back home on the Islands, of course.

Goofy (chuckling): _I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like_  
 _It all depends on what she moos like_  
 _Bee-youtiful Clarabel..._  
 _Mmm..._

Their first meeting on a bridge, with his would-be-girlfriend about to throw the chained Musketeer off it, appeared in his mind.

Donald (teasingly): _Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._

Sora turned beet-red in the face as his feathery friend nudged him while waggling nonexistent eyebrows.

Sora: _And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor._

The Keyblade Wielder gave Goofy a playful noogie at this, blush fading as he pushed the attention away from himself.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: _You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!_

As they sang in unison, all three destroyed more Heartless and a dozen Nobodies.

Donald: _What do we want?_

Sora & Goofy: _A girl worth fighting for!_

Donald: _My girl will think I have no faults._

Goofy: _That I'm a major find._

Sora: _Uh... How 'bout a girl who's got a brain,_  
 _Who always speaks her mind?_

He smiled nervously at his friends' dubious looks; they had no idea how scary Kairi could be!

Donald: Nah!

Thinking of Daisy again, he continued.

Donald: _My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her._

Goofy (chuckles again): _He thinks he's such a lady killer._

Sora covered his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping as the humanoid dog mock-whispered the sentence, both bursting out in laughter as Donald turned red and started squawking loudly.

Just then, Xigbar came through a Dark Corridor. "The Organization!" Sora exclaimed alerting his friends. "As if. I didn't come here to fight." He scoffed. "Then what did you come here for?" Sora asked, confused. "I came here to sing." Xigbar announced.

Xigbar: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other

Donald (Whispering): _Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother_

"Oh, I heard that and I am offended. I'm out of here." Xigbar huffed as he left through a Dark Corridor.

Sora, Donald and Goofy: _But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door_

Donald: _What do we want?_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: _A girl worth fighting for_

Ling: _Glad that I have_

Sora, Donald and Goofy: _A girl worth fighting for_  
 _A girl worth fighting-_

The trio stopped in surprise as they saw the recent calamity that happened in this world. People were putting out a fire that had just occurred. Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to help, because that's just what heroes do.

* * *

From now on, this will be co-written by myself and NatNicole. We are now partners in writing this fic. Thank you. This chapter was brought to you by NatNicole, and your friendly neighborhood sailorsenshi13.

Thank you Ruby Rose and Her Cookies for your review.

Starlight: NatNicole and I will try to get your request done soon. No promises, but we're forming a plot for it and it will soon be in development.


	20. I Can Go the Distance

Riku looks around Destiny Islands waiting for his two best friends Selphie and Tidus (Just kidding) Sora and Kairi.

He eventually sits down on the shore, staring at the ocean. The silver-haired teen started softly singing.

 _I have often dreamed_  
 _Of a far off place_  
 _Where a great, grand adventure will be waiting for us_  
 _All the crowd's full of cheer,_  
 _Wide grin on my face._  
 _And a voice keeps saying_  
 _This is where I'm meant to be_

 _We will find out way_  
 _We can go the distance_  
 _We'll be out there some day_  
 _I just have to be strong_  
 _I know every mile will be worth out while._  
 _I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

* * *

Time passed and Riku was now helping Namine piece together Sora's memories in any way he could. As he was taking a walk, he thought of a song he had sang a long time ago and decided to continue it.

 _At last on my way_  
 _For them I go the distance_  
 _Not a care how far_  
 _Somehow I'll be strong_  
 _I know every mile_  
 _Will be worth my while_  
 _Once united with my best friends, I have found where I belong_

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	21. Friend Like We

Riku was with Maleficent and her gang of villains as they tried to convince him to join them in their group. Of course, the best way to convince someone to join a cause is to sing. Either that or give them cookies. They decided to start with the first option.

Jafar: _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
 _Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

Ursula: _But, Riku you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
 _You got a brand of magic never fails_

Ursula patted him on the head ignoring the disgruntled look after the boy pulled it away from her.

Maleficent: _You got some power in your corner now_  
 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

Captain Hook: _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

Captain Hook took the teen with an arm around his shoulders and pulling back so fast it made him twirl away.

Hades: _See all you gotta do is rock that amp_

Jafar: _Mister young Riku, Sir_  
 _What will your pleasure be?_

Oogie _Boogie: Let us take your order,_  
 _Jot it down_

Maleficent: _You ain't never had a friend like we_  
 _No, no_

Riku: _Life is mine to decide,_  
 _And I'm not your maître d'_

Maleficent: _C'mon, whisper what it is you want_

Riku glanced at his gloved hands then clenched them into fists, never seeing the brief smirk on that green face.

All Villains: _You ain't never had a friend like we_

Ursula: _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

Ursula offered Riku seafood on a blue-gray metal tray. He grabbed a piece and bit into it hungrily.

Jafar: _You're the boss,_  
 _The king, the shah_

Jafar conjured a brilliant cape that fluttered to rested on Riku's shoulders. The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

Oogie Boogie: _Say what you wish_  
 _It's yours! True dish_

Oogie Boogie poked Riku in a teasing manner that almost reminded him of Sora. The brief frown at said comparison turned into a reluctant smile.

Hades: _How about a little more Baklava?_  
 _Have some of column A,_  
 _Try all of column B_

Hades offered an assortment of drinks to Riku in creepy as heck cups.

Captain Hook: _We're in the mood to help you, dude_

Maleficent: _You ain't never had a friend like we," Maleficent declared from the head of it._

The villains started performing several tricks for Riku.

All Villains: _Can your friends do this?_  
 _Can your friends do that?_  
 _Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_  
 _Can your friends go, poof?_  
 _Well, lookie here_  
 _Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_  
 _And then make the sucker disappear?_  
 _So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed._  
 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_  
 _You got me bona fide, certified_  
 _You got a mage for your chargé d'affaires_  
 _I got a powerful urge to help you out_  
 _So whatcha wish? I really wanna know_  
 _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_  
 _Well, all you gotta do is work like so – and OH_

Maleficent: _Mister young Riku, Sir, have a wish or two or three_

Oogie Boogie: _I'm on the job–_

Jafar: _You big nabob._

Oogie Boogie got gagged by Jafar for the rude interruption.

Maleficent: _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
 _You ain't never had a friend like we_

The memory of Kairi clearly contemplating ditching Riku beside an oblivious Sora, just the two of them taking the raft all THREE had worked on, appeared in a mirage-like image in front of Riku. His stomach coiled as he recalled the sense of betrayal he'd felt when overhearing her.

All Villains: _You ain't never had a friend like me, hah_

Riku gave a firm nod, fists tightening and eyes sparking in determination, but then the determination vanished.

"I don't know." Riku mused. Time for plan B "We have cookies." Maleficent added. "I'm in!" Riku confirmed.

* * *

The credit for this chapter goes to NatNicole with some improvision from yours truly. Thanks Nat, or Nicole, or... Well let's just go with NatNicole.

Ruby Rose and Her Cookies: Okay, yeah. The Xigbar thing is gross, but have you seen the guy who actually sings it?

NatNicole: I'm glad you liked it.

Guest: I can see if I'm able to.


	22. The Realm Between

Saix came into Axel's room, his expression serious – well, more serious than usual. "Axel, I have a very important message from Lord Xemnas. You need to find a way to ensure that Xion doesn't try to pull off anything like that again," the blue-haired Nobody relayed.  
"Understood. I'll do my best," Axel said. Saix left.  
The redhead walked over to Xion's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door and walked in.

Xion was curled up on her bed, sulking. "You know that you'll be better off if you do what you're told. You don't want them to destroy you," Axel warned.  
Xion threw a pillow at Axel, shouting: "Go away!"  
Axel caught the pillow and placed it on Xion's bed. Axel realized that it was time for plan B. "Okay, fine. I'll just go." He sighed.

He went to get Demyx. He knew that Roxas probably wouldn't cooperate after what he did so he didn't even bother with asking Roxas about joining him. After he told Demyx the plan, Demyx and Axel went back to Xion's room.

Xion was now sitting on her bed, still sulking. Demyx started playing what Axel requested. Axel put an arm around Xion and started singing:

 _"Xion, listen to me. Other Worlds, they're a mess. Life in the Realm Between is better than anything they got out there._  
 _The grass seems always greener_  
 _In somebody else's World._  
 _You dream about going out there,_  
 _But you're just a little girl_  
 _Just look at the World around you,_  
 _Right here in all this white._  
 _Familiar space surrounds you._  
 _Easier to not take flight._  
 _The Realm Between,_  
 _The Realm Between!_  
 _Darling, it's better._  
 _You're all set here,_  
 _In Realm Between!_  
 _While you've got me,_  
 _Sure, we work all day,_  
 _But at Sunset we_  
 _And Roxas play._  
 _Us eating ice cream,_  
 _The perfect team_  
 _Of Realm Between!"_

It managed a tiny smile from Xion. Axel got up and stood by Demyx as they sang together:

 _"Down here we may be unhappy,_  
 _But only 'cause we have no Hearts._  
 _Yet Dusks can never be happy,_  
 _They're sad 'cause can't get those parts._  
 _But Dusks that get sent out are in trouble,_  
 _They're in for a worser fate._  
 _One day when the Boss bursts their bubble,_  
 _They get to shatter and break."_

 _Axel went back to singing by himself:_  
 _"The Realm Between,_  
 _The Realm Between!_  
 _Nobodies need you_  
 _With your Keyblade to_  
 _Help us be free._  
 _We only want to be complete,_  
 _Though it seems an impossible feat._  
 _We'll have no troubles._  
 _You 'n' Roxas doubles_  
 _In Realm Between!_  
 _The Realm Between!_  
 _Life's not too sweet here_  
 _But we got the beat here,_  
 _Naturally!_  
 _Even though you don't know the way,_  
 _You can take things day by day._  
 _We've got the spirit,_  
 _Don' have to fear it,_  
 _In Realm Between!_

 _You're so cute,_  
 _That's absolute._  
 _An' you're sharp_  
 _As a kid shark._  
 _The secret ace_  
 _In our place._  
 _Lovely as a harp,_  
 _Yet you got sass_  
 _And you're fast._  
 _You're sweet_  
 _And you're neat._  
 _You're no fluke,_  
 _Don't rebuke_  
 _Our goal." "Yeah!"_ Demyx broke in, only tobe tripped by Axel as he sang:  
 _"Just say_  
 _'It's the way'._  
 _It brings_  
 _Lots of things._  
 _No bowing out,_  
 _So how about_  
 _You keep it coming?_  
 _So where are you at?_  
 _'Cause you're up to bat._  
 _And, oh, that Keyblade swing."_

 _Axel and Demyx sang together again._  
 _"Yeah, The Realm Between,_  
 _The Realm Between,_  
 _When you obey us_  
 _Without a fuss,_  
 _It's music to me._  
 _What do they got_  
 _In other lands?_  
 _We got a bunch of rubber bands."_ Axel pulled out a lot of them from his pocket, making Xion giggle at the absurdity. He locked eyes with her, continuing with sincerity:

 _"You're not a sham here_  
 _So long as you stand here_  
 _In Realm Between!_  
 _No-one is perfect,_  
 _You've got to work it_  
 _In Realm Between!_  
 _You will not fail here,_  
 _You won't go stale here,_  
 _That's why we're always_  
 _Fighting for a place._  
 _We won't be stuck here,_  
 _Down in the muck here,_  
 _The Realm Between!"_

"I'll think about it Axel," Xion sighed.  
"You better. It's not easy to write a song within such a limited amount of time," Axel said, earning a laugh from the two younger Nobodies.

* * *

Yay! This update was long overdue. Thanks for your help Nat.

Thank you General Rhapsodos, Starlight, Spiderfan626, NatNicole and ThisWillBeTheDay for your reviews. Thank you Xandyflare for following and favoriting. Too lazy to reply to any reviews. Sorry.


	23. Once Upon a Dream

**This goes along with Hakuna Matata. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Inside Sora's heart**_

Roxas, Ventus, and Sora were wandering around in Sora's heart. (Sora has a very big heart.) They eventually came across a girl in an Organization coat with short black hair and blue eyes. Roxas felt as though he should know her and yet he didn't. She was dancing with an imaginary partner and singing to herself.

 _"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true  
_ _That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream"  
_

The girl started humming to herself, before continuing singing.

 _"But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once"_

Roxas suddenly started singing along, taking the place of her imaginary partner.

 _"The way you did once upon a dream"_

The girl was confused. She knew him, but she was certain that he didn't know her. At least not anymore. Now she's just somebody that he used to know. (But let's not get too unDisney with the songs here.) "Do I know you?" She asked, knowing full well that **she** did. "Of course. Don't you remember? We've met before." Roxas said. "We have?" The girl asked hopefully. "Of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." Roxas replied. The girl was frustrated that Roxas didn't remember her, but she tried her best not to show it. Roxas started to sing again.

 _"I know you  
I've walked with you Once Upon a Dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"_

They started to sing together.

 _"And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream"_

"Tell me... what's your name?" Roxas asked. The girl giggled a little bit. "It's Xion."


	24. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

_**After Roxas and Xion got reacquainted with one another, they went off on their own, or at least they thought they were alone**_

Ventus and Sora were hidden away together, spying on Roxas and Xion.

Ventus: _I can see what's happening_

Sora: What?

Ventus: _And they don't have a clue_

Sora: Who

Ventus: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two_

Sora: Oh

Ventus: _The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's_ _in the air_

Out of nowhere, music started playing.

Mysterious Voice: _Can you feel the love tonight_

"What was that?" Xion asked. Roxas shrugged and held out his hand. "Shall we?" Xion took hold of his hand and started dancing with him.

Mysterious Voice: _The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things_

Xion's Thoughts: _So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past  
Impossible  
She'd turn away from me_

Roxas' Thoughts: _She's holding back  
She's hiding  
But what  
I can't decide  
Why won't she understand who I know she is  
_ _More than a puppet inside_

Mysterious Voice: _Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight  
_

Xion took this moment to kiss Roxas.

Mysterious Voice: _You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the nights uncertainty_

This time, Roxas kissed her and she kissed back.

Mysterious Voice: _Love is where they are_

The mysterious voice suddenly stopped singing.

Ventus: _And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed_

Sora: _His carefree days with us are history_

Sora and Ventus: _In short our plan is doomed_

Sora and Ventus started crying loudly. They forgot that they were hiding. "Uh guys, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked. Ventus and Sora looked at each other. "Gotta run!" They exclaimed at the same time, leaving as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Two chapters at one time! Yay! Thank you iPonimeOtaku for favoriting. Thank you Xandyflare, SoraKairiRikuNamine, ThisWillBeTheDay, and Starlight for your reviews. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for favoriting and following. Thank you AnimeWolfGirl16 for following.


	25. More than Just a Spare

**More than Just a Spare is a deleted song from Frozen. Please watch if you haven't already. It should be available on YouTube. I thought I would do something special for my 25 song and what's more special than a deleted song?**

* * *

Ventus threw himself onto his bed, frustrated with Terra, with Aqua, and with Master Eraqus. "They still won't let me go to other worlds. You're too young Ventus. You're not ready Ventus. Someday Ventus. They don't even give me a chance. I bet all I am is the spare in case something happens to Terra or Aqua." Ventus huffed. "Spare... Am I really just the spare?" He asked himself. He decided to sing to cheer himself up.

 _"I'm not part of a town  
Not allowed anywhere  
Just somebody hopelessly unaware  
But then who could ever compare  
They're the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up  
Don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare  
_ _Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare  
Well, I won't care_

 _So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes lose  
But if I have to be a button  
Why can't I be a button that's of use"_

Ventus spread his arms out in exasperation, causing a book to fall off his dresser.

"Oops."

After picking up his book, he continued his song.

 _"I may lack style and I may lack grace  
And once in a while I might fall on my face  
But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly  
_Wait, buttons can't fly. That doesn't make any sense.

 _So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare_

Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's all my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone  
How I'd love to play that part

 _So I'm just the number three student  
Who the Master mostly ignores  
Like a button  
Like a horseshoe  
Like a guy who's bad at metaphors  
Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So It's never really fair  
But I'm more than just the spare"_


	26. Master Knows Best

"Ventus, may I have a word with you please?" Master Eraqus asked, stepping into Ventus' room. "I guess so." Ventus mumbled. "You don't really want to go to another world. They can be cruel and dangerous. You need to stay here." Master Eraqus said. "You won't even give me a chance." Ventus huffed. An idea dawned upon Master Eraqus.

"Look at you. You're not ready for the hassle.  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout.  
 _You know why you are here in this castle"_ Master Eraqus started singing.

"I know but," Ventus cut in.

 _"That's right  
To keep you safe and sound here  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet" _Master Eraqus sang

"But-" Ventus started

"Shh  
 _Trust me Ven  
Master knows best  
Master knows best  
Listen to your Master  
There are scary worlds out there  
Master knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong  
I swear  
Rufians  
Thugs  
Poison ivy  
Quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague" _

"No!" Ventus interrupted.

"Yes." Master Eraqus stated.

"But-" Ventus tried.

 _"Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth  
And stop  
No more  
You'll just upset me  
Master's right here  
Master will protect you  
Ventus here's what I suggest  
You'll learn faster  
Stay with Master  
Master knows best  
Master knows best  
Take it from your master  
On your own  
You won't survive  
Sloppy  
You're a mess  
Immature  
Clumsy  
Please  
They'll eat you up alive  
Gullible  
Naïve  
Positively grubby  
Ditsy and a bit well  
Hmm  
Vague  
Plus I believe  
Getting kind of chubby  
I'm just saying cause I love you  
_ _Master understands  
Master will protect you  
All I have is one request"_

Ventus was now convinced that other world were frightening. He ran into his master's arms.

"Ventus." Master Eraqus said. "Yes, Master?" Ventus asked. "Don't ever ask to leave this world again." Master Eraqus stated. "Yes Master." Ventus sighed. "I love you very much Ventus." Master Eraqus said. "I love you more." Ventus smiled. "I love you most." Master Eraqus argued.

 _"Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Master knows best"_

* * *

 __Thank you kaluxs, Pekiunai, Nobody Kurai, and tmp1114 for favoriting and following.

Thank you ThisWillBeTheDay, SoraKairiRikuNamine, Xandyflare, and Starlight for your reviews.


	27. Colors of the Wind

Riku decided to check on Naminé's progress with Sora's memories. He was still a little weary of her being incapable of feeling emotions, but he cared about Sora much more than the acquaintance responsible for putting his best friend into this comatose state in the first place.  
"How close are you to being done, Nobody?" he snapped.  
"Please don't talk to me like that," Naminé said; even though it had been months, she remembered Vexen's Riku Replica as well as her two brief conversations with Riku himself in Castle Oblivion.  
"It's not like you can feel hurt. Why do you care?" Riku huffed.  
Naminé pondered how best to explain that in a sense, oddly enough, she could feel something the blond thought to be very similar to hurt when the boy she viewed, very foolishly considering everything, as her sole friend treated Naminé how DiZ treated her.  
She chose the way of song:

 _"You think I'm an ignorant savage._  
 _And you've been so many places,_  
 _I guess it must be so._  
 _But still I cannot see,_  
 _If the savage one is me,_  
 _How can there be so much that you don't know?_  
 _You don't know..._

 _You think you know everything about me,_  
 _That 'Nobodies are dead things' you can claim._  
 _But I know whether we have Hearts,_  
 _We do have life,_  
 _Do have spirit,_  
 _Do have name..._

 _You think the only people who are people_  
 _Are the people who look and think like you._  
 _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_  
 _You learn things you never knew,_  
 _You never knew._

 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"_ Naminé gestured to a drawing.  
 _"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"_ The Cheshire Cat happened to pass by.  
 _"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?"_ The blond danced from one picture to another.  
 _"Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_  
 _Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"_

Naminé snuck outside without DiZ noticing, and Riku followed. She started running around the forest.  
 _"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest,_  
 _Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth,_  
 _Come roll in all the riches all around you,_  
 _And for once_  
 _Never wonder what their worth._

 _The two different Keys are my brothers."_ An image of Sora and Roxas appeared in her head.  
 _"The Hero and the Princess my friends,"_ Riku looked away as she smiled up at him.  
 _"And we are all connected to each other_  
 _In a circle,_  
 _In a hoop that never ends."_

 _"How high does the sycamore grow?"_ Naminé asked, climbing up one.  
 _"If you cut it down,_  
 _Then you'll never know."_ A pack of wolves passed in the distance as she sang:  
 _"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon._  
 _For whether we have Hearts or are has-beens,"_ the young Nobody told Riku, taking his hands.  
 _"We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain._  
 _You can borne the burden and still,_  
 _All you hold is that until_  
 _You can paint with all the colours of the wind."_

* * *

Thanks for the editing Nat.

Thank you He Who Never Was and Kuroshobi for following. Thank you moonrose221 for favoriting. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine, Starlight, and LaserLightCannon for your reviews.

speedster101: I'll try to do that, although normally I don't do songs unless they were sung by a character, but it's probably about time I get out of my comfort zone. Also, I haven't seen Zootopia yet and don't want to have spoilers so I'm going to hold off on any Zootopia songs until I see Zootopia.

Xandyflare: I know, but based on the situation it was easier to use Master Eraqus than Master Xehanort.


	28. Spoonful of Sugar

While Sora was excited with the new world that they were on, Donald and Goofy were tired and bored. "Sora, how long do we have to keep going?" Donald grumbled.

"Come on, we can keep going. Let's make it a game." Sora suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Goofy wondered.

"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun, and snap! It's a game." Sora explained, and then he proceeded to sing.

 _"And every task you undertake  
Becomes a piece of cake  
A lark  
A spree  
It's very clear to see  
That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest  
While gathering his bits of twine and twig  
Though quite intent in his pursuit  
He has a merry tune to toot  
He knows  
A song  
Will move the job along"_

Donald crossed his arms at the bird comment.

 _"For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way" _

Some Heartless appeared and Sora, Donald, and Goofy sprang into action.

 _"The honeybees that fetch the nectar from the flower to the comb  
Never tire of buzzing to and fro  
Because they take a little nip from every flower that they sip  
And hence  
They find  
Their task is not a grind"_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished off the Heartless and they all finished the song together.

 _"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down  
Medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In the most delightful way"_

* * *

Sorry to those of you that saw the first notice for this chapter. I had to take it down because I realized that I forgot something. Thank you AngelofTwilight99 for favoriting and following. Thank you stardust902 for following. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine and GoggleGirl for your reviews.

moonrose221: I will take your requests into consideration and hopefully do them eventually.

Starlight: Alas, I cannot. Anastasia is not Disney. Sorry.

kelly: I'll keep that in mind and hopefully eventually do it.

LaserLightCannon: The Cheshire Cat was in one of Namine's drawings. Why can't there be wolves in Twilight Town?


	29. Savage Nymph

The male members of Organization XIII (excluding Xemnas, who couldn't care less either way) came together to discuss their newest and most troublesome member. Number XII, Larxene, the Savage Nymph.  
"Larxene is becoming a problem now. She is going to kill us all in her sleep," Xigbar stated.  
"Perhaps she feels inferior to us, being the newest member," Zexion pondered.  
"What should we do about it?" Saix asked.  
"She broke my arm when I took the last cookie," Demyx complained.  
"She gave me a concussion last month." Luxord added.  
Xigbar came up with an idea, but he needed the others to agree to him. The men seemed to already be on his side, but he decided to sing to make sure that they would all agree.

Xigbar: _"What can you expect from that filthy little heathen._  
 _Here's what you get when genders are diverse._  
 _Her lips are hellish red._  
 _She will make us all dead._  
 _She's vermin, as I said, and worse."_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Xigbar: _"Can't ever have been human."_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Xigbar: _"Rotten to the Core._  
 _She's not like you and me,_  
 _She's even worse than evil._  
 _We must make this a war."_

The Nobodies nodded in agreement.  
 _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph,_  
 _Dirty shrieking devil._  
 _Now we must make this a war."_

Zexion walked forward and faced the rest of the Organization:  
 _"This is what we feared,_  
 _Behind that pale face is a demon._  
 _The only thing she's felt at all was greed."_

Luxord continued:  
 _"Beneath that confident stride,_  
 _There's emptiness inside."_

Axel and Saix: _"I wonder if she'll even bleed?"_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph_  
 _Can't ever have been human._  
 _Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Zexion: _"Killer at the core."_

Luxord: _"She's different from us,_  
 _She truly can't be trusted."_

Zexion: _"We must make this a war."_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Axel and Saix: _"We must deal with this girl."_

Organization XIII: _"We really must make this a war._  
 _Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Xaldin: _"We can take her on, men."_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph."_

Xigbar: _"Now it's up to you, men!"_

Organization XIII: _"The Savage Nymph,_  
 _Savage Nymph,_  
 _Can't ever have been human._  
 _Now we must make this a war."_

Larxene steps into the room. "So, I've heard you've been talking about me."  
She smirked. The others in the room all summoned their weapons.  
"Thunder!" Larxene shouted. Lightning bolts shot everyone present aside from herself. One by one the members of the Organization snapped out of their daze and attacked her. All failed  
"Later, freaks." She giggled once everyone else was on the ground, helpless.  
Demyx groaned: "Let's not do that again."

* * *

This one was so much fun. This was probably one of my favorites.

Thank you my wonderful partner, NatNicole for your review.

Starlight Moon Midnight: Why didn't I think of that one?! Are you excited for the new Beauty and the Beast movie?

SoraKairiRikuNamine: I already did Hellfire. Perhaps I'll do Out There.


	30. Strangers Like Me

A mute boy with golden blonde hair in short, windswept spikes and wearing a hooded black coat was following a taller figure clad in the same thing. He introduced himself as Axel, the boy reminded himself, And my name is… Roxas.  
Looking up in determination as Axel removed his hood and summoned the flaming Chakrams to fight Heartless with, Roxas began mentally singing:  
 _Whatever you do, I'll do it too._  
 _Show me everything and tell me how._  
 _It all means something,_  
 _And yet nothing to me._

 _I can see there's so much to learn_ , Roxas sang in his head, eating his first ice cream,  
 _It's all so close and yet so far._  
 _I see myself as people see me._ His initiation flashed though the blond's mind.  
 _Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there._ He looked at the Sunset, for some reason briefly reminded of another involving a beach and a crooked palm tree.

 _I wanna know, can you show me?_ Roxas thought, following Axel through castle corridors.  
 _I wanna know about these strangers like me._  
 _Tell me more, please show me!_  
 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

Some time later, Roxas had made another new friend. Her name was Xion.  
 _Every gesture, every move that she makes,_ he mentally sang as they worked,  
 _Makes me feel like never before._  
 _Why do I have_  
 _This growing need to be beside her?_

Memories of Sora flickered through Roxas' mind.  
 _"Ooh, these emotions I never knew_  
 _Of some other World far beyond this place,"_ the blond sang aloud, looking out his window.  
 _"Beyond the trees, above the clouds,"_ he added, standing in front of the abandoned mansion.  
 _"I see before me a new horizon."_

 _"I wanna know, can you show me?"_ Roxas asked Axel in the Castle That Never Was.  
 _"I wanna know about this stranger like me."_ He recalled Sora. As Axel mentioned that boy being Roxas' Somebody, the blond grabbed his arm when the redhead moved to leave.  
 _"Tell me more, please show me!_  
 _Something's familiar about this stranger like me."_

Frustrated that Axel wasn't telling him anything and worried about Xion, Roxas pleaded with her to return with him:  
 _"Come with me now back to our World,_  
 _Where there's a story beyond your dreams."_ Xion shook her head, still thinking of Sora.  
 _"Can you feel the things I feel?"_ Roxas asked, getting desperate.  
 _"Right now, with you._  
 _Take my hand."_ She gave him a sad smile and ran off. When Roxas didn't find her, he fell to his knees and murmured:  
 _"There's a World I need to know."_ Destiny Islands flashed through his mind.

 _"I wanna know, can you show me?"_ Roxas asked Axel again when they met up in Digital Twilight Town.  
 _"I wanna know about this stranger like me._  
 _Tell me more, please show me!_  
 _Something's familiar about this stranger like me_

 _...I wanna know."_

* * *

This chapter was made by Nat.


	31. God Help the Outcasts

_**Xion's Point of View**_

I don't know what I'm going to do. Riku would know, but Riku's not here. Now, it's not bad enough that I'm a replica, but I'm stealing Roxas' strength. Why can't I make a decision? Myself, Roxas, Axel, we're all outcasts to some degree. We all need help. I look out my window up to the stars. I start to sing softly.

 _"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a puppet's prayer  
Yes I know I'm just an outcast  
Why should I speak to You  
Still I look out there and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too_

 _God help the outcasts  
Lacking all mirth  
Show them Your mercy  
Help them find worth_

 _God help my two friends  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will  
_ _I don't want wealth  
I don't want fame  
I don't want glory to shine on my name  
I don't want love  
Without my friends  
I only need my friends to be set free  
_

 _I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know my friends are  
Less lucky than I  
_

 _Please help my best friends  
Somehow to get by  
Don't know the answer  
As much as I try_

 _God help the outcasts  
Or at least try_

* * *

Thank you DarkRebel01 for favoriting and following. Thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine and LaserLightCannon for your reviews.

Starlight: Strangers Like Me is from Tarzan.


	32. People Are Better Than Nobodys

_**Axel's Point of View**_

I had the task of watching over Roxas. Super exciting- not. All he does is sit in his room and stare at the wall. An idea came to me. I sat next to Roxas and waved my hand in front of his face. No reaction, as usual. I started to sing.

 _"People are better than Nobodys  
Roxas, don't you think that's true_ _"_

I started to shake Roxas and put on a Roxas voice, although I haven't been able to get him to talk at all so I have no idea what his voice sounds like.

 _"Yeah Nobodys will cheat you and curse you and beat you  
Every one of them's bad except you"_

"Aw thanks buddy." I said in my normal voice. Then I went back to singing in my voice.

 _"But Nobodys are lamer than people  
Roxas, don't you think I'm right"_

I went back to my Roxas voice.

 _"That's once again true  
For all except you"_

I switched back to myself.

 _"You got me  
Let's call it a night"  
_

Back to Roxas.

 _"Goodnight"_

Now back to me one last time.

 _"Don't let the darkness steal light"_

Still no reaction. This sucks.

* * *

Thank you SanityRequiem and AuReTC for favoriting and following. Thank you lightyearpig for favoriting. Thank you LaserLightCannon, SoraKairiRikuNamine, and NatNicole for your reviews.

jonathen: I'll see if I can get to that. Currently, I'm kind of doing my own thing when it comes to which songs I do.

lightyearpig: I haven't seen Moana yet and I don't like to do songs from movies I haven't seen. Sorry.


	33. I Wonder

Namine was in her room in Twilight Town, looking out her window longingly. the birds fluttered around happily. She started singing softly.

 _"I wonder  
I wonder  
I wonder why each little bird has a someone  
To sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody  
I wonder  
I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone  
Who will find me  
And bring back a love song to me"_

She sighed as she returned to her work of fixing Sora's memories.


	34. How Far I'll Go

Riku was staring out into the ocean looking longingly at the horizon, wishing that he could get off his small island. He had heard tales from his grandmother that his grandfather was from another world and it inspired him to have a desire to travel the worlds. His father, however, didn't approve. He had just gotten into another argument with his father that morning. Now, instead of anger, all that was left was anguish. He started to sing.

 _"I've been staring at the edge of the water long as I can remember  
As the days are passing by  
I wish I could have the perfect father  
He won't let me go to the water  
No matter how hard I try"_

Riku starts walking to the other side of the island.

 _"Every turn I take  
Every trail I track  
Every path I make  
Every road leads back  
To the place I know  
Where I cannot go  
Where I long to be"_

Once he got to the other side, he continued singing.

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea  
It calls me  
And no one knows  
How far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know  
If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"_

He went back into town with a sigh.

 _"I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine"_

He started back to his house and continued to sing.

 _"I'll go home with pride  
I know I must be strong  
I'll be satisfied  
If I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me"_

He stopped just short of his house as he caught sight of the sea once more. He ran towards it.

 _"See the light as it shines on the sea  
It's blinding  
But now one knows  
How deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me so come find me  
And let me know  
What's beyond that line, will I cross that line"_

He boarded a his boat and started sailing.

 _"The line where the sky meets the sea  
_ _It calls me  
_ _And no one knows  
How far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know  
How far I'll go"_

And after that, a large wave came along and pulled him away from his boat. He swam back to the beach. That was when he decided that next time he would take his friends with him. Maybe even try a different way of travel. Like... a raft.

* * *

There are so many people interested in this story. I'm so happy! 46 followers and 48 favoriters! Thanks everyone. Maybe soon I'll get to 50.

Thank you Guardian's Solace, SoraKairiRikuNamine, Nan the Keyblade Master and WhimsicalFiend for your reviews. Thank you tl34lt12, Nan the Keyblade Master and Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for favoriting and following. Thank you melloschocolatecake, TheRoseAlchemist17, and SuperedX for following. Thank you TheDisneyFan365 and wild-cherry-cat for favoriting.

AquaDestinysEmbrace: I'm at the place where I am currently not doing requests because I've got a lot of stuff in mind that I haven't gotten to yet. Although I can tell you that I've been thinking about doing that song for a while, but I haven't been able to get the words and scenario right as of yet.

Lord Xamweth Oudeis: I plan on that eventually as soon as I can figure out how to go about it.

Calebray866: Oh my goodness, that would be so funny. I'll have to think it over though and look at my options to see if Pete is the best candidate, but that does give me one extra option that I wouldn't have thought up myself.

LaserLightCannon: I think I fixed it.


	35. I'm Still Here

Terra had just arrived in The Land of Departure that day. He had to come here to train under this Eraqus guy against his will. In other words, his mother had made him. He was sulking in his new room. Eraqus came in.

"Terra, I know this is going to be a little rough for you adjusting to this new life, but I hope that you will thrive here. We'll start training tomorrow." He said. "Why am I here?" Terra grumbled. "In hopes that I can help you." Eraqus explained. "You? Help me? That's a laugh." Terra scoffed. "And why is that?" Eraqus asked. Terra was so upset that he started singing without realizing it.

 _"I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can take me  
And throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
But I'm still here"  
_

"I'm sorry you feel that way Terra. I will do all I can to help you." Eraqus promised. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Terra grumbled. Time passed and Terra began to grow close to his new master. One day Terra looked out his window to see Master Eraqus training Aqua, a new apprentice. He smiled as he thought of when he first came to the Land of Departure and started to sing.

 _"And you see the things they never see  
_ _All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I"m not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am  
They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me  
And the words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe  
And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here"_

Master Eraqus called up to Terra and told him to come down. Terra smiled and ran outside as quickly as he could, eager to please his master.

* * *

Thank you Lauralkelley99 and tl34lt12 for favoriting and following. Thank you BetaZachFan for following. Thank you TheRoseAlchemist17 for favoriting.

Thank you Lauralkelley99, Itachi008, TheDisneyFan365, Anya5544, LaserLightCannon, and AquaDestinysEmbrace for your reviews.

tl34lt12: You know what? I've actually thought about that. I promise that I will do some of that. I just haven't gotten to it yet.


End file.
